Takadox
Takadox is the secondary antagonist alongside Pridak in the BIONICLE 2007 storyline and later villain-turned-anti hero in the 2015 storyline. He was also one of Barraki but in reality, he was a spy for the Brotherhood of Makuta as he played his role as the double agent for both sides. He later reappeared in the 2015 storyline following his revival as he was tricked by Makuta Teridax into helping him to seek the three Great Masks in Okoto as well as helping the Lord of the Skull Spiders and later Skull Grinder and the Skull Army. However, Teridax ordered Skull Grinder to dispose of Takadox and he ordered him to be fed to Skull Scorpio. However, he was saved by the Toa Masters and he eventually became their ally. History Past Takadox makes his first appearance when Makuta Miserix hired him to spy on Pridak after the latter abandoned his services of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Later, he meets up with Pridak and together, they created the League of the Six Kingdoms under the order of Mata Nui. Once this is done, they proceed to meet up with the other four Barraki: Kalmah, Ehlek, Carapar and Mantax to join the alliance. Soon, they manage to conquer several islands and were placed in their respective posts on each islands. However when Pridak was consumed with greed and lust for great power, he along with the League of the Six Kingdoms decide to overthrow the Great Spirit and take over the universe. However, Takadox secretly betrayed the other Barraki and went to the Brotherhood of Makuta again and gave the Tablet of Transit to Makuta Teridax in exchange of escaping the punishment. Eventually, the Makuta agreed with Takadox and proceed to launch the attack to halt the rebellion. The attack was eventually successful as Pridak and the allies were defeated and captured by the Vahki as Takadox watches on. The next day , the other Barraki were brought towards the trial as Takadox was watching the scene among the crowd. Just as Pridak and the others were about to be executed by the Exo-Toa, suddenly Botar and Hydraxon along several Maxilos Robots appear in the middle of the trial and speak with both Turaga Dume and Miserix of how to deal with the Barraki. Despite his pleadings, Takadox was captured along with the other Barraki anyway and were banished to the Pit for their crimes. When the Barraki were in the Pit, Takadox tried to protest his innocence and his alliance with the Brotherhood of Makuta to the jailers but to no avail. Escape & Quest for the Mask of Life When the Great Cataclysm putted the Great Spirit into eternal coma, it also damage the entire Pit. Due to this, the Barraki were able to escape from their prisons. During the chaos, Takadox murdered Hydraxon and escape into the ocean along with the other Barraki. Once they were inside, the mutagen of the water started to mutate the Barraki, transforming them into their monstrous forms. Later when Carapar was attacked by the lone Zyglak, Takadox tricked the Zyglak into handing him the Lightstone as well as hypnotizing both it and Carapar. Afterwards, they encountered Kalmah, Ehlek, Mantax and Pridak and they soon realised that due to their new appearances, they could not reclaim their empires outside and this caused the Barraki to gather the sea creatures and mold them into an army of underwater monsters as Takadox began hypnotizing the creatures in the process . Together with their newfound army, the Barraki launched their attack on the Matoran of Mahri Nui. When the Toa Mahri and the Kanohi Ignika arrived into Mahri Nui, the Barraki decided to attack the heroes and get the mask, believing that the mask will change them back into their normal forms. When the being called Nocturn was captured by the group of Zyglak and brought towards Pridak, Takadox hypnotizes him in search of the information about the whereabout of the Mask of Life. Shortly afterwards, Nocturn later joined the Barraki in the war against the Toa Mahri. When the Toa Mahri (which minus Matoro) were heading towards the Pit to get new weapons, Takadox immediately hypnotizes the 300-foot mutant Venom Eel and send it to attack the heroes, though it was been defeated eventually. Exposed as the Traitor When Mantax obtained the Kanohi Ignika and a Tablet of Transit, he immediately summoned the other Barraki to the meeting. During the meeting, Mantax demands the traitor among the Barraki, which prompted Takadox into confessing his treachery. However, he also lied that the Brotherhood of Makuta was trying to help all of them ,much to the other Barraki's disbelief. However, the meeting was interrupted when the sudden fight between the Toa Mahri and a group of Gadunka crashed in. Taking an advantage, Takadox immediately attacked Mantax, only to be stopped by both Toa Jaller and Hewkii . Mantax retaliates by hitting him with his venom spikes ,causing him to be temporaily injured . During the chaos, the Toa Mahri succesfully retrieved the Mask of Life and quickly headed back to Mahri Nui . Pridak however decided to left Takadox live so that he can be dealt with when the time comes. However, this action also caused Pridak to get angry as he decides to launch an attack on Mahri Nui . So, he and the entire army arrive towards Mahri Nui and attack the underwater city, resulting of its destruction as well as capturing the Matoran ,Toa Kongu, Toa Nuparu , and Toa Hewkii and reclaiming the mask . When Pridak got the mask , he was suddenly filled with rage and became paranoid . But before this could happen, Takadox immediately step into the scene and cured Pridak with his hypnotic power . Soon after that , Pridak along with Takadox, Ehlek, Carapar and Nocturn as well as the underwater army decide to march towards Metru Nui to finish their conquest while Kalmah was preparing the back-up army. Betrayal & Death As Pridak and the others were marching across the Mountain of Salt Pillars, they were suddenly confronted by the lone Maxilos Robot. Immediately, the Maxilos Robot revealed himself to be Teridax, Pridak was furious at him for ruinning his plans in the past. Then, Barraki engaged him in the battle. During the confrontation, Takadox tries to escape but was stopped by Teridax. In a desperate attempt, Takadox gave him a broken Tablet of Transit ,showing him that he would not be captured. However, Teridax rejected the offer and destroyed the Tablet of Transit before bashing Takadox aside, rendering him unconcious. After Pridak defeated Teridax, Takadox eventually came to and he and other Barraki witness Pridak succumbing into the curse of rage brought by the mask. He then attack the other Barraki as he killed Ehlek and Nocturn, leaving both Takadox and Carapar facing him. Although the two of them manages to put up the fight , they are easily bashed aside. Finally, Carapar sacrificed himself to give Takadox a clean finish on Pridak as he allowed himself to be vapourized into pieces by the power of the Kanohi Ignika. The scene thenn causes Takadox to push himself into an eventual insanity. Before Takadox engages Pridak in the fight, Takadox eventually confesses that he was a traitor and a betrayer who betrayed the other Barraki , which in turn caused Pridak to became enraged. Angry at the revelation, Pridak then attacked Takadox and the two of them fought viciously. Eventually, Takadox meets his demise when Pridak finally gained an upper hand as he slashed Takadox across his body and kick his upper body to the seabed before crushing his torso with his right foot, thus killing Takadox. Revival Personality Takadox was a cunning and devious schemer. When he was siding with his allies and fighting against his opponents, he considered them as the moving pieces on the board as he would not stop at nothing of achieving his own goals as well as controling others as he wishes. At the same time , Takadox was completely psychotic and ambitious. He was also delightful of twisting the others' minds with his powers for the sake of his ambitions as well as making his subjects into doing his dirty works. Trivia *Comic writer Greg Farshtey based Takadox's personality on a character called "East" from one of his earlier novels. He is also Greg Frashtey's favorite Barraki. *Takadox shares the same characteristics with Jessica Bailey from Date A Live despite their genders. **Both have a crazy, psychotic personalities. **Both bent on chaos and destruction. **Both are good at strategic planning. *Although Makuta Teridax was the most evil villain, Takadox was the most striking in the story, he was the most twisted and terrible character so far. *Many fans seems to hate Takadox which is because of some reasons. For example; he was known for manipulating the other characters for the sake of his own sinister agenda. Another reason is that he was told to be planning to usurping the other villains so that he can rule the universe on his own. Some also believes that Takadox may be also possibly responsible for Teridax's fall from grace as he was the one who influence him to overthrow the Great Spirit. Therefore, he was considered as the most evil and despicable Bionicle ''villain to date. **However, how he eventually turned into an anti-hero in the 2015 storyline. *He also shares the same characteristics with Redyue from ''Kamen Rider Gaim. **Both are known of scheming behind the leaders' backs (Pridak and Rosyuo). **Both loves to twisted others' minds and manipulate their actions. **Both are clever and sly. **Both have a psychoptic personalities. *He also shares the same similarities with Kazarina from Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. **Both have the ability to hypnotize others to do their leaders' biddings (Pridak and Emperor Barodius). **Both do not concern the lives of the others. **Both serves as the right-hand man on the villains' sides. **Both seeks to become more powerful. **Both hated by other villains (Mantax and Gill). Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Warlords Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:War Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Evil from the past Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Betrayed Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Villain Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Brainwashers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Outcast Category:Opportunists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Barbarian Category:Strategic Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Disciplinarians Category:Obsessed Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Cheater Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fanatics Category:Arrogant Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Anti-Villain Category:Partners in Crime Category:Double Agent Category:Usurper Category:Hegemony Category:Revived Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mongers Category:Male Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Redeemed Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Inmates Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Dark Knights Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Villains Category:Aquatic Villains